leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Clembot
The Dark Clembot (Japanese: ブラックシトロイド Black Citroid) is a character of the day who appeared Confronting the Darkness!. The Dark Clembot was created by Belmondo, a former professor of the robotics division of the Lumiose University. Belmondo had a dream of creating the best robot possible, and when he saw Clembot, he knew he could use it to make this dream a reality. As a result, he hacked the blueprints of Clembot and used them to create the Dark Clembot, which he deemed far superior to the original. He also programmed the robot so that it considered winning the most important aspect of Pokémon battles. The Dark Clembot was then used for committing all sorts of crimes in Lumiose City, like stealing a star from the signboard of a three-star hotel and turning mannequins upside down in a boutique. Belmondo had planned for the Dark Clembot to solve the cases of the crimes it committed itself, so that it could frame Clembot as the culprit. However, before Belmondo could execute this plan, Officer Jenny had already arrested Clembot based on security footage. The Dark Clembot's next target was a storehouse, where it viciously destroyed many electric appliances with help of its creator's . Meanwhile, and , wanting to prove Clembot's innocence, discovered the truth by looking into Clembot's blueprints and finding out they had been hacked into. In the blueprints, they also found out its next target would be the Lumiose Museum. That night, the Dark Clembot was preparing to break into the museum. However, right as it was about to break a window, it was kicked aside by Clembot, whose innocence had been proven. Belmondo showed himself to Ash and his friends and told them why he had created the Dark Clembot. Getting into a disagreement with Clemont about who had built the best Clembot, the two pitted the robots in a Pokémon battle against each other using their creator's Pokémon. During the battle, Clemont pointed out the Dark Clembot's weakness: it does not care about the Pokémon it uses and only cares about winning, whereas his Clembot fights together with the Pokémon it uses. After this speech, both the original and the Dark Clembot were attracted to a magnet used by . They were quickly freed by Blaziken Mask, but this small disruption had worn out both robots, and their creators decided to let their robots rest and continue the battle themselves. Belmondo was quickly defeated by Clemont, and he and the Dark Clembot were arrested by Officer Jenny. Pokémon Loaned from Belmondo was first used by the Dark Clembot to destroy electric appliances in a storehouse using Discharge. Next, it was used against the original Clembot, in a battle to decide which Clembot was the best. The original Clembot used Clemont's Heliolisk to face off against Magneton. After a hard-fought battle, it was recalled by Belmondo after the battle had been interrupted by . Magneton's known moves are , , , , and .}} Names Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Synthetic characters Category:Anime characters it:Anti Lembot ja:ブラックシトロイド